


У всех есть свои секреты

by Lea_J_Sinclair



Category: Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Behind the Scenes, Conversations, Multi, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 04:45:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4249773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lea_J_Sinclair/pseuds/Lea_J_Sinclair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В прошлом Ричарда Хаммонда была тайна, а сейчас от нее остались только осколки.</p>
            </blockquote>





	У всех есть свои секреты

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shadow_Of_Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Moon/gifts).



Позже Джереми Кларксон думал, должен ли он был что-то заметить, и решил, что нет. Заметить нельзя было, понять - тем более. Это были просто мелкие привычки, на которые никто никогда не обращал внимания.  То, как легко Ричард подстраивается под чужое личное пространство, например. Он, кажется, только один раз коснулся закрытого Мэя и больше так не делал, ограничиваясь рукопожатиями и редкими случаями, когда нужно было помочь подняться или поддержать. Сам он легко принимал прикосновения, объятия, растрепывание волос и шепот на ухо от того же Кларксона - и буквально расцвел, когда после стремного разгона Мэй однажды его обнял.   
Но это был Ричард. Он просто общительный - не то, что Джеймс, который долго сторонился прежде чем начал позволять Кларксону изредка хлопнуть его по плечу или оттащить за локоть из кадра.   
 Была еще Франция, когда Хаммонд умудрился заболеть в летнее пекло и день ехал на таблетках. Кларксон уже хотел предложить, чтобы его машину повел кто-то другой, но Ричард уперся. К вечеру, когда они добрались до Лиона, он еле стоял на ногах. Когда Джеймс заговорил об ужине, Хаммонд скорчил только блеклое "лучше убейте" и ушел спать. Кларксон и Мэй власть обругали "упрямого придурка", решили, что завтра он за руль не сядет, и принесли для Хаммонда ужин из ресторанчика.    
Ричард спал, закутавшись в одеяло по самый нос, так что только растрепанная макушка и торчала. Кларксон тряхнул его за плечо, чтобы разбудить, и тот вскинулся, будто и не спал, замахнулся, чтобы не то оттолкнуть, не то ударить. Глаза у него были пустые, напуганные, не соображал со сна. Но почти сразу узнал Джереми и опустил руку, а потом сбивчиво смущенно извинялся.    
В Шотландии, во время очередной передачи "я люблю старые машины", им всем троим не повезло. Мэй умудрился сломать карданный вал не разменяв и полсотни километров, потому что не заметил яму, которую углядел бы и слепой. Джереми, матерясь, демонстрировал аудитории технику замены пробитого колеса.    
А у Ричарда заклинило руль, причем в тот самый момент, когда он ехал через мост. Машина с жутким плеском сверзилась в воду, Кларксон на секунду окаменел, а потом чертовски радовался, что он - гребанный перестраховщик, и даже в центре родной страны у него есть спасательная команда. Ричарда вытащили, он хоть и кашлял, но был в порядке.   
Но это ноябрь и Шотландия, пронизывающий ледяной ветер, и утром был мороз. Его трясло так, что путались слова и не слушались пальцы. Ричард нервно смеялся и повторял "я в порядке", пока Мэй и Кларксон помогали ему расстегнуть и стащить мокрую насквозь одежду. А потом Мэй случайно задел его голую спину ладонью, когда пытался укутать в одеяло, и Ричард как-то подобрался, быстро сказал "все, все, я сам". Он кутался в сухое одеяло и прыгал на месте, чтобы согреться, как полный придурок, а потом корчил рожи сквозь стекло операторской машины, пока они доснимали сюжет.   
 Загадкой было, почему Ричард не сработался с Сарой. Она была высокой, коротко остриженной и казалась слишком изящной для Топ Гир, но работала профессионально. Сара ставила великолепное освещение выездных сцен, пользуясь только парой отражателей.   
Но когда Кларксон просматривал отснятый материал, он был разочарован. Что-то было не так. Джереми потребовалось три прогона, чтобы понять, что именно. Ричард стал другим. Он был зажат, веселость казалась напускной, а пошлые шутки Кларксона парировал только Мэй. Кларксон решил, что не хочет знать, что между ними произошло, и нашел другого осветителя. Сару с радостью забрали в программу новостей.   
К моменту, когда они делали сюжет "купи авто подростку" Кларксон об этом и думать забыл.   
 - Вы принесли что-то интересное? Было бы неплохо вставить сюжет о том, какими подростками были мы. Мэй?   
\- Фестиваль хиппи! - Джеймс перебросил через стол альбом.   
Джереми пролистал пару страниц и присвистнул, увидев Мэя с гривой до середины спины, увешанного деревянными бусами, как новогодняя елка.   
 - Ого! Ты похож на девчонку, ты в курсе?  
 - Стукну, - беззлобно парировал Джеймс. - Прямо на камеру. Ричард, ты спишь или принимаешь участие?  
 - Уилл полночи кошмары снились, - зевнул Ричард и потер покрасневшие глаза. - Хиппи - это здорово.  
 - Оставь его в покое, - фыркнул Кларксон.- Пусть спит. Сами выберем.    
Ричард подвинул им альбом и попытался устроить голову на столе. При этом он чуть не перевернул Джеймсов кофе себе на колени.   
 - За новым сам пойдешь!   
Кларксон крайне демонстративно отодвинул кофе от локтя Хаммонда.   
 - Так, что тут у нас... Вот это неплохо, а еще... ого.    
С фотографии на него смотрела Сара. То же лицо, стрижка, острые скулы, разрез глаз. Только на этой девушке была косуха и ботинки-копытца, в которых она выше Ричарда на целую голову.  
 - Кто это?   
 Должно быть у него изменился голос, потому что Ричард ответил не сонно:  
 - Анника.   
 - Первая любовь?  
 - Да какая это любовь, - он еще раз зевнул. - Это чертова зависимость, я чуть с крыши не прыгнул!   
 Ричард посмотрел на одинаковые лица, на которых интерес боролся с вежливостью, и продолжил, спокойно, будто ничего особенного не рассказывал:  
 - Она была старше меня на три года, а уж мозгами - лет на десять. А мне было шестнадцать, хотелось романтики, большого, светлого, чистого... Да еще и девчонка, круче которой поискать надо. Я был счастлив, что она обратила на меня внимание. А потом... Я конечно, подумывал о сексе, но уж точно не так быстро. А она хотела просто глазастого мальчика в постель, и "нет" я не решился сказать.    
Джереми не знал, что на это ответить, растерялся. Повисла неловкая тишина. Положение спас Джеймс - потянулся за своим кофе, заставляя их отвлечься, Ричард отодвинулся, чтобы его случайно не облили.  
 - Первый раз? - С мягким сочувствием уточнил Мэй.   
 - Точно.    
\- Мне тоже не понравилось в первый раз. Неловко, стремно, что поймают, и очень больно.  
 Кларксон уже открыл рот, чтобы переспросить, не ослышался ли он, но Мэй продолжил:  
 - Джереми, ну хоть у тебя был нормальный первый раз?  
 - Вполне! В машине и с девушкой. Блондинкой. С вот такими...   
\- Да врет он, - фыркнул Ричард. – Спорим, она была тощая и в очках?

@темы: Рассказы  
URL Комментарии (1) Подписаться В цитатник Поделиться  
Вторник, 30 июня 2015  
Поднять  
Удалить  
Редактировать  
19:12 lock  
Позже Джереми Кларксон думал, должен ли он был что-то заметить, и решил что нет. Заметмть нельзя было, понять - тем более. Это были просто мелкие привычки, на которые никто, никогда не обращал внимания.   
То, что Ричард легко подстраивается под чужое личное пространство, например. Он, кажется, только один раз коснулся закрытого Мэя и больше так не делал, ограничиваясь рукопожатиями и редкими случаями, когда нужно было помочь поднятся или поддержать. Он легко принимал прикосновения, обьятия, растрепанные волосы и шепот на ухо от самого Кларксона - и буквально расцвел когда после стремного разгона Мэй однажды его обнял. Но это был Ричард. Он просто общительный - не то что Джеймс который долго сторонился прежде чем позволить Кларксону изредка хлопнуть по плечу или оттащить за локоть из кадра.   
Была Франция, когда Хаммонд умудрился заболеть в летнее пекло и день ехал на таблетках. Кларксон уже хотел предложить, чтобы повел кто-то другой, но Ричард уперся. К вечеру, когда они добрались до Лиона, он еле стоял на ногах. Когда Джеймс заговорил об ужине, Хаммонд скорчил только блеклое " лучше убейте" и ушел спать. Кларксон и Мэй власть обругали " упрямого придурка", решили что завтра он за руль не сядет, и принесли для Хаммонда ужин из ресторанчика.   
Ричард спал, закутавшись в одеяло по самый нос, так что только растрепанная макушка и торчала. Кларксон тряхнул его за плечо, чтобы разбудить, и тот вскинулся, будто и не спал, замахнулся чтобы не то оттолкнуть, не то ударить. Глаза у него были пустые, напуганные, не соображал со сна.Но узнал Джереми и опустил руку, а потом сбивчиво извинялся, смущенный.   
В Шотландии, во время очередной передачи " я люблю старые машины" им всем троим не повезло. Мэй умудрился сломать карданный вал не разменяв и полсотни километров, потому что не заметил яму которую углядел бы и слепой. Джереми матерясь демонстировал аудитории технику замены пробитого колеса.   
А у Ричарда заклинило руль, причем в тот самый момент, когда он ехал через мост. Машина с жутким плюхом сверзилась в воду, Кларксон на секунду окаменел, а потом чертовски радовался, что он гребанный перестраховщик и даже в центре родной страны у него есть спасательная команда. Ричарда вытащили, он хоть и кашлял, но был в порядке. Но это ноябрь и Шотландия, пронизывающий ледяной ветер и утром был мороз. Его трясло так, что путались слова и не слушались пальцы. Ричард нервно смеялся и повторял " я в порядке", пока Мэй и Кларксон помогали ему расстегнуть и стащить мокрую насквозь одежду. А потом Мэй случайно задел его голую спину ладонью, когда пытался укутать в одеяло, и Ричард как-то подобрался, быстро сказал " все, все, я сам". Он кутался в сухое одеяло и прыгал на месте, чтобы согрется, как полный придурок, а потом корчил рожи сквозь стекло операторской машины, пока они доснимали сюжет.   
Загадкой было почему Ричард не сработался с Сарой. Она была высокой коротко острижена и слишком изящая для Топ Гир, но она профессионал. Сара ставила великолепное освещение выездных сцен, пользуясь только парой отражателей. Но когда Кларксон просматривал отснятый материал, он был разочарован. Что-то было не так. Кларксону потребовалось три прогона, чтобы понять, что не так. Ричард другой. Он зажат и веселость - напускная, а пошлые шутки Кларксона парирует только Мэй. Кларксон решил, что не хочет знать, что между ними произошло и нашел другого осветителя. Сару с радостью забрали в программу новостей. К моменту когда они делали сюжет " купи авто подростку" Кларксон об этом и думать забыл.   
\- Вы принесли что-то интересное? Было бы неплохо вставить сюжет о том какими подростками были мы. Мэй?  
\- Фестиваль хиппи!- Джеймс перебросил через стол альбом. Джереми пролистал пару страниц и присвиснул, увидев Мэя с гривой по середину спины, увешанного деревянными бусами как новогодняя елка.   
\- Ого! Ты похож на девчонку, ты в курсе?  
\- Стукну,- беззлобно парировал Джеймс. - Прямо на камеру. Ричард, ты спишь или принимаешь участие?  
\- Уилл полночи когмары снились,- зевнул Ричард и потер покрасневшие глаза. - Хиппи - это здорово.   
\- Оставь его в покое ,- фыркнул Кларксон.- Пусть спит. Сами выберем.   
Ричард подвинул им альбом и попытался устроить голову на столе. При этом он чуть не вывернул Джеймсов кофе себе на колени.   
\- За новым сам пойдешь!  
Кларксон крайне демонстративно отодвинул кофе от локтя Хаммонда.   
\- Так, что тут у нас... Вот это неплохо, а еще... ого.   
С фотографии на него смотрела Сара. То же лицо, стрижка, острые скулы, разрез глаз. Только на этой девушке косуха и ботинки-копытца в которых она выше Ричарда на целую голову.   
\- Кто это?   
Должно быть у него изменился голос, потому что Ричард ответил не сонно.   
\- Анника.   
\- Первая любовь?  
\- Да какая это любовь,- он еще раз зевнул. - Это чертова зависимость, я чуть с крыши не прыгнул!   
Ричард посмотрел на одинаковые лица на которых интерес боролся с вежливостью, и продолжил, спокойно, будто ничего особенного не рассказывал:  
\- Она была старше меня на три года, а уж мозгами - лет на десять. А мне было шестнадцать, хотелось романтики, большого, светлого, чистого... Да еще и девчонка круче которой поискать надо. Я был счастлив, что она обратила на меня внимание. А потом... Я конечно, подумывал о сексе, но уж точно не так быстро. А она хотела просто глазастого мальчика в постель, и "нет" я не решился сказать.   
Джереми не знал, что на это ответить, растерялся. Повисла неловкая тишина. Положение спал Джеймс - потянулся за своим кофе, заставляя их отвлечся, Ричард отодвинулся, чтобы его случайно не облили.   
\- Первый раз?- с мягким сочувствием уточнил Мэй.   
\- Точно.   
\- Мне тоже не понравилось в первый раз. Неловко, стремно что поймают и очень больно.   
Кларксон уже открыл рот, чтобы переспросить не ослышался ли он, но Мэй продолжил:  
\- Джереми, ну хоть у тебя был нормальный первый раз?  
\- Вполне! В машине и с девушкой. Блондинкой. С вот такими...  
\- Да врет он,- фыркнул Ричард. - Спорим она была тощая и в очках?


End file.
